YOUKAI SENSO (YOUKAI WARS)
by Silver Moon Inuyoukai
Summary: Sesshoumaru, 5th Lord of the House of Taisho, was betrayed and tried of treason and was banished from his lands. He would do anything to wrestle his title back but he would need the help of the 6th Lord of the House of Taisho, Lord Inuyasha. But would his brother help him?
1. Chapter 1

YOUKAI SENSO (Youkai Wars) by Silver Moon Inuyoukai

_In Turmoil_

Note: I do not hold any legal right to Rumiko Takahashi's story. I'm just a fan and stalker of Sesshoumaru.

**CHAPTER 1**

**YOUKAI SENSO**

**(Youkai Wars)**

I woke up hot and sweaty and sighed as I stood up. The sheets were soaked and turned clammy now that my body heat left it. I blinked and realized that I don't feel refreshed from my nap. A fat bead of sweat made its way down my collarbone and another wanted to make a race of it from behind my back. At the end of the bed, my poor two-year-old electric fan was struggling to combat a losing battle against the heat. Lifting my head, the battered clock beside my pillow said it's now about two in the afternoon. Dammit, I didn't even get to nap for about two hours. My eyes felt dry and small, the effect of not getting enough sleep.

I swept the thin sheet from me. No matter how hot it is I still wanted to cover myself in a sheet. Must be some instinctive shit to make me feel secure. The bed above me was empty and as always Rin left it mussed up. I sighed in exasperation but I decided not to bother with it. That kid must've been late again for duty. I tugged at the bedcovers to give it some sort of order.

It's good. I'm not in the mood for being OC right now so I head for the head.

I snorted at the pun. Head for the head. I'm not in the mood for levity right now. I feel angry. I feel rage simmering up. On the outside my face might look tranquil but those who know me stay away and avoid me like the plague. Much better. There were days when my patience wore thin and I don't have the time for crap.

Instead I sigh at the cool water sloshing the sweat away from my body. I let it pour for a good minute, soaking me and leaching out the heat from the afternoon nap. My heartbeat feels as if it's choking me. Why do I always forget not to sleep right after a good meal? I'm such an idiot. That three egg onion omelet and six slices of bread was not a good thing. Not good. No wonder my feet feels like lead. Dammit. My chest feels heavy and I found myself beginning to take a deep breath to sigh. How annoying. It seems that all I do these days is sigh.

Yes, it's been four days since I got back. The calendar says so. Everyone thought I'd been dead. I thought I had been dead. They said no one thought I'd be found in that area. Alive.

I snorted. Of course. Who would be?

I did not want to look at myself at the bathroom mirror after I returned the bottle of antacid. I don't wanna see the troubled eyes and other details I'd rather not pay particular attention to right now. My memory is still kinda mushy.

The know-it-all shrink said to anticipate these things. If I find myself having night terrors or having some sort of anxiety attack report it immediately, she says. I look at her deadpan as she pushed the medicine at me. I wanted to throw that hard brown bottle to her face. Fuck yourself. I smiled at her as I almost slammed the metal door shut, eager to get away from her, from that place. I hate doctors. They think they know everything there is to know about people.

I didn't realize that I've been standing for about two minutes in front of the dresser, the undie drawer open. I always try to organize it but I fail, it's now back to its jumbled glory. I sigh again while thinking of making a big glass of strong cold coffee to distract myself. Coffee always calms me.

I dress quickly to avoid seeing the blinking 'official docs' notification on my PC. No doubt that's the boss nagging me to finish and forward my debriefing letter to him ASAP. But, screw it! I'm not ready yet. First of all, what would I write? Apart from the time I opened my eyes to a bunch of people's faces looking down at me I had no idea I've been missing for one year. My last recollection was the reconnaissance mission and we were having a joke about...about...

Shit!

Might be nothing but my shaking hands and thundering heart defy logic. I didn't tell that freaking doctor about it. I don't want her digging into my head. I'm gonna find out myself what all this is all about and no uppity shrink is delving into my psyche clucking all the while because something bad happened to me. I'd rather slit her throat than open my head to her.

So now I'm all dressed and then I smirk because I'm wearing all black again. I'm good and I'm ready.

But I stand at my door like a statue and I'm sure that my eyes might be unfocused right now and I don't see the peeling beige paint that Rin tried vainly to repair over and over. I suddenly feel reluctant to step beyond that door. I don't want to face the people beyond it. I don't want to talk to them. I don't want to see their eyes- the stares, the averted eyes, the pitying eyes, the curious eyes.

Dammit all!

~000~


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not intend to dishonor Rumiko Takahashi. On the contrary, it is with respect that I write this story in honor of her literary genius.

**YOUKAI SENSO**

**CHAPTER 2**

**JIYUU**

"For the crime of treason. You are hereby sentenced to banishment. Your title and privileges stripped and given to your heir or in this case your next of kin. He standeth thus." The magistrate gestured with his gavel and eyes turned and focused on someone off the podium. "The length of banishment depends on your decision, shinobi. You still have time to change your mind. What sayeth you?" The chief magistrate and the court leveled their attention on their accused.

The trial hall had lost its luster and glory centuries ago but the acoustics had remained the same. As the magistrate's deep voice faded the tinkling of metal could now be heard echoing within the cavernous walls. As the accused I stood in the middle of the mandala flanked by four guards.

"What _**sayeth**_ I?" I gritted between words, the rage shaking my body, making the chains sing. If not for the shackles binding me with power (and they hurt), I would have snapped them off, leaped at the magistrate's bench and loped off that pompous ass' head even before his words faded. But the guards pulled the chains back and I felt myself staggering to keep my footing. "I…curse you all."

"This court is not heartless, shinobi. Your family was respected…"

_**"Was?"**_ I shouted and then my laughter rang the halls. "Oh. Spare me." I dragged one the guards down in my struggle. The other guard lifted a weapon and he and I glared at each other. I wanted to dare that asshole into striking me but he backed away.

"Your family used to preside in these august halls, shinobi. It pains this court to pass judgment on one of their descendants." The staying hand lowered and swept to the right dismissing the guards and I was left alone on the mandala. "The court is willing…" the magistrate glared at me at my reaction. "…to grant you clemency."

I did not miss the movement beyond the podium where blood relatives could witness the proceedings behind glass but I could see the eyes that entreat me to change my mind. He's but one the few relatives in this world right now but our relationship was troubled and filled with envy and jealousy ever since I remembered. But he's not the reason why I came thus to this proceedings and he is not the reason why I could lose everything.

"Are you also in a generous mood right now to grant clemency to others who defied your will, magistrate?" I could feel heated eyes bore through me. "No. I do not think so. This court is a sham!"

"Cease your words, shinobi!" one of the lesser magistrates censured me. I knew that bastard.

"Let him speak!" The chief magistrate turned to his colleagues. The podium quieted.

"You dare offer this _**generosity**_ only because of my family's influence and vast fortune to help you in this war. You wanted to turn my heart back to get your hands on that resource." I grit my teeth when I saw their reaction and my brother's reaction. "I was correct in that assumption." I straightened and there was a collective wave of anticipation that came from the spectators. "I do not need your pity." My brother turned away, shoulders slumped knowing my decision before the words left my mouth.

It took the solons a whole minute to react to my words. They looked dumbly at each other but the chief magistrate and I continued to glare at each other.

I was still smirking when the guards dragged me away into the twisting labyrinth of the prison and I was almost shoved back into my cell. They pulled the chains taut around my neck as another guard stepped behind me with a key to open the "collar." The pain receded.

When I was freed and remained standing in front of the cell door the guards tensed up, weapons ready to cut me down; afraid that I might give a fight. They tensed the more when the prisoners began chanting.

"Shut up all of you!" but the prisoners shouted all the more. The guards looked at each other when the prisoners began shaking their cell doors, the noise rising into unbearable levels.

I looked hard at each and every one of them. I wanted to remember their faces. They will be the first to die. But I just shrugged before I languidly began walking. They sighed in relief and relaxed.

The guard on my right pitched forward as my hand dug inside his sternum, crushed the bone and liberated his still beating heart. I threw the bloody organ on another guard's face. As he reared back his jugular was bared to be slit, my hand slashed forth. A happy splash of color decorated the gray paint. The neck was still gushing like a spring when I turned to the last two guards. I grimaced when one of them lost bladder control and the pluckier one bared his fangs and claws at me in challenge.

**"Jiyuu! Jiyuu! Jiyuu!"**

The third guard prepared to leap but I was not where I was standing. I allowed him to see me standing behind him as I twisted his head 360 degrees. He looked amazed to see me not knowing he's already dead. I cracked his spinal cord with a wet sound and his dislocated head bounced on the floor when I let go of him.

The fourth guard screamed shrilly when I began stalking him. I found him cringing at the far end of the cellblock. I picked up the chain with the collar. The collar seemed to be magnetized as it attached itself to his neck. I pulled him to me as soon as the collar clicked shut. I saved him last because he was the cruelest of the three. A quick death was my way of being merciful to the other guards. I dispatched the three in about three seconds.

But this one I will save for last.

**"Jiyuu! Jiyuu! Jiyuu!"**

I shushed him as he began another shriek, attaching the chains on his hands and feet at my cell. "Pl-ple…please…hah-hah…please spare me….please…." he blabbered as spittle flew from his quivering mouth. I look at him without emotion as I finished my task.

The suspense must be killing him when I turned away. I went to the end of the cellblock and smashed the wall open. Beyond it is the lush green promise of the mountains. The wind flapped my robe around me and my hair danced about like pale snakes. The last guard's eyes were as big as saucers when I came back.

"I will free you now." I told him and he nodded with a shaky sigh, totally relieved to hear my words. "Your three friends will be meeting you in the afterlife." People must really become dumb when they serve bureaucracy for like the solons (what a misnomer!) it took him almost the same amount of time to register the implications. Idiots.

I grew tired of his stupidity and presence. His eyes were still as big as a full moon as light flashed around his torso. One by one his decapitated limbs fell wetly on the floor. The wind met me again as I stepped on the gap on the wall. I paused to take a deep refreshing breath of the cool clean air. The sky, the forest, the chasm below my feet looked wonderful.

**"Jiyuu! Jiyuu! Jiyuu!"**

The chanting penetrated the haze of the post kill. The prisoners suddenly fell quiet when I turned back. They all looked like prey caught on a predator's sights.

Before the flashing lights faded I was already out of that hellhole and into freedom.

**~000~**


End file.
